LOTR HP XOVER
by gemlou137
Summary: Abuse at the Dursley household becomes so bad that Harry is left broken and bleeding. He desperately wishes for someone who loved him and who would make all the pain go away. Far away in a dark forest in a hut is an aging elf who, whilst putting himself


Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it is!

**Warnings: Universe hopping. Slash later on. Het. Powerful Harry. Original Characters. Possible Mpreg. Further warnings to follow!**

Pairings: Aragon/Arwen, Legolas/Harry (in a few years time)

Summary: Abuse at the Dursley household becomes so bad that Harry is left broken and bleeding. He desperately wishes for someone who loved him and who would make all the pain go away. Far away in a dark forest in a hut is an aging elf who, whilst putting himself into solitude, desperately wishes for some company. What happens with Voldemort?

Notes: Guys, this is all I have for this story so far and I'm not writing it very quickly. I have lots of ideas but they are far apart on the time line so we shall see whether I continue this story or not okay? I might chose to give this story away in the future and let someone else write it.

LOTR HP

"Get in there boy and if I hear a peep out of you…" Vernon let the warning hang threateningly in the air. He slammed the cupboard door shut and slid the two locks across bolting the door completely shut.

Inside the small cupboard a tiny boy of five years curled up on himself. His nose was bleeding though not broken. His arm was at a strange angle and his chest was rasping as the tiny creature took a breath. Bright emerald green eyes were half open and clouded with pain. Shaggy, dirty and bloody black locks hung around his face shielding small bleeding cuts from view.

The boy let out the barest hint of a whimper and brought his bruised and bleeding knees to his chest. He'd just suffered the worst beating of his young life and all because he had forgotten to say 'sir' and 'madam' when addressing his cousin, uncle and aunt. The boy whimpered once more and a little louder this time.

All he had ever wanted was someone to hug him and keep him safe from the horrible nightmares. He just wanted one person to love him for all he was, the freakiness included. All he wanted was some love, the love of one person even for a little while. A tear fell from his eye and the boy curled in on himself more. Apparently, he was too much of a freak to ever be loved.

Far away in distant lands of dragons, wizards, orcs and elves was a small huntsman's cottage deep in the heart of a wood. In the cottage lived one man. He was aging despite the pointed ears showing he was an Elf. He was past his time and that was the reason he had sought the solitude of the forest cottage.

Eilsar was over 7000 years old and had brown hair that reached just above the small of his back. His face was wrinkling slightly though not much. He wore huntsman's clothing, tight leggings and a tunic over the top that came to mid thigh. He looked young but he wasn't to be staying on the earth much longer.

However, today Eilsar was feeling extremely melancholy. It was early morning and the old elf was just preparing to go fetch some wood for the fire, the same chore he had been repeating in his twenty years of solitude away from any other contact except animals. On this day Eilsar found himself longing for someone to care for and who would care for him. He longed for a companion, a companion that could talk to him and keep him company through the boring repetitive chores he had to perform.

Somewhere, somehow, magic stirred and the fates decided to allow these two lonely wishers to have their desires. A bright light filled both the forest and the tiny cupboard under the stairs in one Privet drive England.

The bright light grew and as it died out Eilsar gave in to his curiosity and left his cottage to look around. There, where the white light had been coming from was a small boy. He was small and dressed in rags with cuts all over him and blood staining his skin, hair and rags. Eilsar looked around for those that had abandoned the little boy before kneeling down and manually uncurling the boy who was hugging his knees though undoubtedly fast asleep.

Eilsar lay him down flat on the grass noting the way he whimpered in pain. Summoning his elven magic the Elf set about chanting healing chants. Long out of practise and through his aging the elf was soon tired but the little boy's fatal injuries were healed. Eilsar gathered the little boy up and carried him into the cottage. Once inside he lay the boy down on the soft bed and tucked him in using the thick soft furs to keep him warm. Once satisfied the little boy was as okay as Eilsar could make him without rest the aging elf collapsed into a chair and with a weary sigh fell quickly asleep.

The little boy woke slowly the next day and as soon as bright emerald eyes were blinked open did they spot the outline of someone with long dark hair leaning over him.

"Ah, so my little one has woken up. Here have some water young one." The boy didn't want to make the kind person angry at him so he did as was instructed and drank from the wooden cup placed against his lips. He drank slowly and carefully before he felt he could drink nothing more and gave a small sound. Eilsar heard the noise the boy made and assumed it was because he had drunk enough. Placing the cup on the stand nearby the elf sat on the bed and brushed the hair out of the young boy's face. The boy flinched at first but as only gentle touches fell upon him he relaxed.

"That's it young one, don't worry I mean you no harm. Now, how do you feel?"

"F-fine sir."

"Ah, no need for that young one. My name is Eilsar. Might I know your name perhaps?" Eilsar questioned gently using soft tones all the time.

"H-harry. But my Uncle Vernon calls me freak and boy." Eilsar frowned at little Harry and cupped the tiny boy's cheek gently. Eilsar studied the quickly blushing child. Eilsar looked with grey eyes and took in the pale soft skin, elven face and tiny underfed body. Eilsar could sense nothing evil in the little boy and in fact the little human could have been an elf anyway since he had all the features of a noble elf except the pointed ears.

"I can find nothing wrong with you little one. I assume it was your uncle and family who hurt you?" Little Harry gave a slight whimper and brought his knees up to his chest at the question. Eilsar's thoughts were confirmed. "You shall never be returning to them. Those that harm children the way they did are no better than the orcs that run amok in Sauron of Mordor!"

"Now young one, I have healed you the best I can though you appear to have no other injuries to speak of. Perhaps you would like to come with me and we shall get you some food hm?"

"Please sir, my Uncle will be mad if I don't go home and cook his breakfast for him! My aunt shall burn me again!" The child wailed with tears brimming in his eyes and a steadily growing panic wracking through his tiny frame. Eilsar quickly wrapped strong arms around the little boy and hugged him. Rocking him backwards and forwards Eilsar whispered calming words to the tense child all the while holding him.

"Sh, they shall never find you and I shall never send you back. Shh. Calm down my little Harry, no harm shall reach you here. Calm down." Harry slowly relaxed into Eilsar's arms and the elf smiled gently as the boy stopped crying and shaking. Pulling away slowly Eilsar looked the little boy in the eye. "I shall protect you young Harry for as long as I stay upon this earth."

Harry looked at the bleary stranger, the stranger who had shown him more kindness than anyone in all his five years of life. Harry couldn't see the man properly but he could make out the sincerity on his face and the smile on his lips. Harry felt warmth and happiness swell in his chest. Tentatively he smiled back and received another larger smile.

"You should smile more often tithen-min. You could outshine the stars." Harry smiled a little more and it earned him a little kiss on the forehead. Harry tensed at first then relaxed and as Eilsar pulled away he smiled brightly.

A few months later Eilsar was relaxing by the river watching his little Harry play. A lot had happened over the last few months and Eilsar could only smile as he remembered.

Harry had grown to trust him extremely quickly having somehow sensed his trustworthiness. Eilsar had asked him about this on several occasions before he could finally understand it. Harry had said there was something about Eilsar that made him feel safe and around Eilsar Harry found peace, happiness and love. He didn't completely understand hw Harry could judge him in this light until Eilsar witnessed something unbelievable.

Only three weeks after Eilsar had healed Harry the little boy was helping him chop wood when they were attacked by an orc. The orc, having spotted Harry, ran straight towards the little boy. Eilsar had screamed for Harry to run but the boy just froze and just as the orc was swinging his axe Harry brought his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself and let out a small whimper. Eilsar had then watched as a bright green light shone from Harry and as the axe came hurtling down towards the little boy the light jumped up as if to shield him. The axe and it's owner were thrown back and Harry lifted his head hearing a soft thud. Looking at the orc Harry's eyes widened and the bright green light receded.

That burst of magic had given way to Harry running off into the woods in tears. Eilsar disposed of the orc quickly before giving chase. He had found Harry curled up inside a hollowed out log. Eilsar had spoke to the boy and after silencing the boy's protests that Harry was a freak Eilsar had managed to convince the little boy that his magic, his gift, was beautiful and there was nothing wrong with it.

Since that day Harry had been performing mini-miracles every day. Exactly one month after revealing his magic Harry was well practised in summoning shields and using his magic to help him and Eilsar in everyday life. Harry's magic had made Eilsar's remaining time on earth pleasurable. One day though Harry came to Eilsar having practised with his magic in a different way. On that occasion Harry had pulled back his hair and pointed to his ear.

"Look adar! Now I have ears like you too! See!" And Eilsar had seen. Somehow Harry had made his ears point at the tip and now Harry indeed looked just like a little elfling. Eilsar had then adopted little Harry as his son using an old ritual that could only be done on a new moon that was just beginning its new cycle. The ritual gave Harry some of Eilsar's elving blood making him a half-elf and there was no need for Harry to use magic to make his ears point. That had been the day Harry had given Eilsar another most precious gift. Harry had given Eilsar the title adar meaning father.

Harry was always full of surprises for Eilsar but most surprising of all was that Harry understood completely when Eilsar spoke in Elvish and even in Dwarvish. Harry could always understand and he could speak it with no faults, except those expected of a child. Harry always said he only heard English both when he spoke and when the other person spoke in another language. He'd even confessed to having talked with a snake once though never with any other animals despite them seeming to understand him.

"Tithen-min, it is getting late and my old bones are beginning to get sore!" Eilsar called to Harry who was still splashing around in the water. Harry's head jerked up and bright emerald eyes met grey across the space between them. Eilsar smiled in memory of Harry after the adoption ritual. Harry had exclaimed he could see everything when before he could barely see at all. Eilsar thanked the Valar for that because now, when Eilsar persuaded him to, Harry was a brilliant huntsman with his slingshot and could kill animals for their supper. It did take Eilsar a lot of persuading though because Harry had a fondness for all animals and didn't like hurting them. Eilsar had found his meals often consisting of fruits and vegetables instead of meats now.

"Tulien, adar!" Harry called. Eilsar smiled, Harry was coming. Eilsar stood up using a nearby tree to aid him and started to walk towards the cottage. Harry caught up with him not far along the path, all his clothes soaked through and his lengthening hair sticking to his face. Harry took Eilsar's hand and gripped it tightly allowing Eilsar to put some weight on Harry.

"Diola lle." Thank you. Eilsar breathed wearily. Harry looked at him with sad eyes.

"Lle creoso." You're welcome. Harry whispered back.

Harry knew Eilsar was dying rather quickly. In fact Eilsar had confided he had barely more than a month left. Harry had cried for hours when Eilsar had first told him that and now Eilsar got a very sad look every time Harry was reminded his adar was going to die.

The pair made it back to the cottage and Eilsar changed himself ready for bed whilst Harry found himself a piece of leather to bind his raven hair that now fell about his shoulders looking constantly windswept from all Harry's running about and gymnastics both in the trees and on the ground.

"Harry, bring me a book would you please?"

"Okay." Harry wandered over to the small bookshelf and pulled out a small volume. Scampering over to the bed the now six year old, who had celebrated his birthday by being adopted, climbed over the covers to sit next to his adar. Handing the little book over Harry scrunched his nose up as Eilsar opened it and pointed to the first word for Harry to read.

Eilsar stifled a laugh at the look on Harry's face. Harry could understand any spoken word it seemed however the written word was something different entirely. Harry struggled to read, both the tongue of man and elvish tongues. Harry could not even write his alphabet. As good as Harry was with knives, cutlery and various small lightweight weapons Harry could not hold a quill. Eilsar always found it quite amusing whilst little Harry found it frustrating.

The boy, very small for his age still, slowly read the words on the page seeming to struggle at every few letters and sounds. Eilsar had tried getting Harry to build up the words taking each sound and saying it aloud before moving to the next to construct the words. Harry couldn't do it that way though. Harry could not build up the words and even after having built it up the sounds were meaningless to him for they didn't make real words they were just sounds. No, Harry had to learn the very, very hard way. Harry, with a brilliant memory, recognised words as a whole and if he'd come across them before he could say them. If Harry had never seen the word before, or not used it often enough, he couldn't read it. Overall Harry hated reading and he'd flee the house every time Eilsar tried to get him to practise writing.

"Okay Harry, leave it there. It's time for bed tithen-min." Harry grinned before yawning. Without a word Harry gracefully slipped off the bed and slipped silently across the room to where there was a smaller bed. Climbing in Harry used his magic to put out the lights in the cottage.

"Oh, and before I forget. I have sent for the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. They should arrive within the week."

"Why are they coming?" Eilsar smiled sadly into the darkness knowing what would happen after he spoke next.

"They are coming to help me with the final passing and shall provide for you after I depart."

"Oh. Good night adar." Harry offered meekly before curling up on his bed. Eilsar closed his eyes with that same sad smile. Within a few minutes Eilsar could hear the nearly silent sniffs of his tithen-min.

The week went by quickly. Eilsar watched everyday as Harry would prance around the clearing doing various stunts and flips. Eilsar didn't know where Harry had learnt it because there were no others around the woods. Of course, Harry had seen some other people a few months ago. They were gypsies that camped in the forest for the night and Harry had merely copied what they had done.

"Tithen-min, get down from there before you fall!" Eilsar called to Harry who was at the top of a tree on the edge of the clearing. Harry looked over at Eilsar with a frown.

"But adar th…"

"No buts little elfling, get down." Harry sighed and hung his head doing as asked as quickly as he could. Eilsar thought he overheard a muttered 'yes sir' as Harry did as he was told and cringed slightly. Harry knew Eilsar would never hurt him but commands tended to make Harry remember his uncle Vernon. "Thank you."

"But adar…"

"You know how much you worry me sometimes Harry. You might fall and I'm getting to tired now, I shan't be able to heal you should you fall."

"Yes Adar. But I saw some people on animals coming this way." Eilsar's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Uma! That's what I was trying to tell you adar but you weren't listening." Eilsar chuckled and ruffled the very windswept black hair.

"Amin hiraetha" Sorry.

"N'dela no'ta." Don't worry about it.

"A! Eilsar, we meet again!" A female's cheerful voice rang through the clearing. Eilsar lifted his head to look in the direction the voice came from whilst Harry gave a high pitched squeak and quickly hid behind the tiring elf. Eilsar glanced behind him at Harry and chuckled before lifting his head to address the female.

There before him were four horses, all in white. Two had male riders whilst the third was female and all were elves. The final horse was being pulled gently along to follow the group. The first male was wearing a beautifully crafted crown, as was the woman whilst the third had nothing to adorn his head. All their clothes were elegant and made of the finest materials with no dirt on them whatsoever. All three elves had white blonde hair and light blue eyes.

In comparison Eilsar and Harry had dark hair and Eilsar had grey eyes whilst Harry had his bright emerald eyes. Eilsar's hair was brown whilst Harry's was black. Eilsar's clothes were clean and neat whilst the clothes Harry wore were too big for his still tiny body and were dirty from his hours of play in the forest.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Haldir welcome! It is a pleasure to see you once more. I hope your trip was memorable and you had no trouble coming."

"Oh, no problems Eilsar." Stated the one Eilsar had named Lord Celeborn as he climbed off his horse. "I do enjoy the occasional trek out of Lothlórien." Celeborn moved to take Eilsar's hands in his to show his warm greeting however as Celeborn reached out behind Eilsar came a muffled whimper of fear. Eilsar chuckled to himself.

"It seems you have forgotten an introduction my dear Eilsar." Lady Galadriel's voice floated through the air as she moved her horse forwards. Celeborn gave a small smile before holding his hand up to help his wife from her horse. Eilsar wrapped his hand around Harry's small hand that was gripping the back of his tunic.

"A! Yes well, forgive me. My friends, this is Harry. Come on out Harry, there's nothing to be frightened of." Eilsar gave one more tug and had Harry out in the open so his old friends could see him. Once finding himself being stared at Harry blushed a brilliant red and wrapped his arms around his adar's waist hiding his face in face in Eilsar's hip. "Harry, what is this?"

"They scare me adar." Harry mumbled making Eilsar's gaze soften slightly.

"He is an elfling Eilsar?" That made Eilsar's attention turn back to Celeborn.

"Yes he is. He is my adopted son, it is my belief the Valar made it so for they blessed the ritual with their power. From what I can tell, Harry is every bit the elf now."

"The blood rites are forbidden though Eilsar." Eilsar shrugged not really caring for breaking the law.

"Then let the Valar judge me upon my time. Your laws do not stretch as far as here and had the Valar forbidden the use of the rite when I called for their aid I would have been struck or the adoption would not have worked. Either way Celeborn, Harry here is my son and an elf to boot." The look in Eilsar's grey eyes made Celeborn see that the subject would not be discussed with Harry so near as Harry, sensing the anger around him, clung to Eilsar tighter.

"Well, come here little one, let me have a look at you." Harry glanced at Galadriel who was kneeling so she was at eyelevel with Harry. Harry could see her with only one bright green eye and the gentle smile she had on her face seemed to get rid of some of Harry's fear.

'_My aren't you handsome young one.'_ Harry jumped at the voice completely startled before looking around wildly with that one voice. Then his eye settled once more on the smiling Galadriel. _'Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm.'_

"How do you do that? Can you teach me?" Galadriel looked slightly taken aback that Harry had caught on so quickly to her being the voice in his head but she smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can and one day I shall. It shall take a long time though and lots of reading first to help you understand." Galadriel looked curiously at the now scrunched up nose. Harry was frowning and had scrunched his nose up in dislike.

"Aha, I'm afraid Lady Galadriel that Harry here does not like to read. He is scorned should I attempt to teach him." Galadriel smiled and stood taking the offered hand of her husband.

"But all elflings should learn to read and I shall teach you little Harry." Harry pouted making the adult elves look strangely at him, all except Eilsar who chuckled knowing what a struggle both Harry and Galadriel were going to face.


End file.
